


Second Chances

by ImotoChan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mild Angst, i lied about the mostly kagakuro, mostly kagakuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being gone for ten years, Kagami is back from America. Will Kuroko allow their relationship to return to how it was before he left? </p><p>Alternatively: </p><p>In which love is given a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh hellooo. Summaries are kind of difficult, aren't they? This will be full of cuteness of angst and I hope you all like it, and follow it!

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Kuroko knew that he wasn't coming back.

Despite his words, Kagami wouldn’t be coming back.

On their high school graduation day, ten years ago, they confessed their love.

Or more like, Kuroko stated quite plainly that he loved Kagami, and the latter blushed the color of his hair, reciprocating the feeling.

Kagami told the bluenet that he would return, and that their friendship (and love) would be rekindled.

Kuroko had said that was cheesy, but his cheeks tinted anyway.

And so, Kagami left for America to become a pro basketball player, and Kuroko went on to be a lawyer.

Kuroko didn't speak to the GoM much anymore, because they reminded him of basketball, and that reminded him of his old light.

Kise tried to get Kurokocchi to come out and "play", but the boy never did.

Aomine tried for the first year, but gave up, saying that Tetsu had always been distant.

Midorima pestered him more than the others thought he would, telling Kuroko it wasn't healthy to stay locked up. 

Murasakibara went over to his house many times, bringing lots of sweets for Kuro-chin, but one day the house was empty, and so he stopped going.

Momoi was perhaps the most concerned.  
Although Aomine was right in saying that Kuroko had always been distant, Momoi knew that he had never been so out of reach.  
She went to his house multiple times a day, seven days a week, and when he moved, she did the last thing imaginable.

She went to Akashi for help.

Akashi, of course, already knew the location of the boy. But, he did not disclose this information. He did, however, let her know that Kuroko was doing well, that he applied to a university and got in.

And that he quit basketball.

The others slowly started losing interest, cutting their ties as well. Muraskibara was the first, moving to France to become a pastry chef.

Aomine and Kise both stayed in Tokyo, living together, and doing what couples who live together do. Aomine still played street ball every now and then, as did Kise. But, Aomine was, to everyone's surprise, a doctor now. A heart surgeon to be exact. Kise still modeled, but he became a nurse, working at the same hospital as his boyfriend.

Midorima moved to Niseko and studied biology; cells, and mostly did cancer research. Not surprisingly, he lived with Takao, and the used to be hawk eye was the perfect housewife. 

And Akashi, along with Momoi, became professional coaches. 

The falling out of the old team was solely due to the departure of a single boy, one they barely knew. 

After that boy left, so did Kuroko, and slowly, so did the rest. 

Akashi, of course, still kept tabs on all of his old teammates. He knew where everyone was, and had all their numbers, places of work, and relationship details.

The GoM never imagined that, one day, years after they had said their goodbyes, that their ex-captain would send them all the same text.

And Tetsuya Kuroko expected it least of all.

No one had to question who the message was speaking of, there was only one person who Akashi could be talking about.

After reading the two words displayed on the screen, Kuroko's face twisted into a unknown expression. 

His colleagues gave the usually stoic boy worried glances, but carried on with their business.

Kuroko was positive Kagami was never coming back, so he could not believe it. 

"He's back."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko goes to some old friends for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo~ I hope you all enjoy this chapter~

It had been ten years, six months, two weeks and a day, since Kagami had left for America.

Not that Kuroko was keeping count.

But, according to Akashi, he was back. If the news came from anyone else, he wouldn't believe it. But this was Akashi.

Kuroko didn’t want to believe that he was really here, but at the same time, his heart was racing with excitement.  

Still, Kuroko was afraid. Did Kagami even remember him? Would it matter if he did? Can feelings really stay the same for ten years? An entire decade? What if Kagami had his own family now? Why was he even coming back to begin with?

And, should Kuroko even care?

In ten years, not once did he call, write, or visit.

So, why did Kuroko want to see him this badly?

For the time being, Kuroko shoved back the thoughts There were still three hours left until he could leave work. Afterwards, he decided, he would sort out his feelings.

___________________________________

_"Kiyoshi-senpai? Izuki-senpai? Hyuuga-san?"_

_"Ehhhh?! I'm your upperclassman too, you know!"_

_"What are you doing here?" Kuroko asks his three former teammates, all of whom had graduated the year before._

_"Kuroko~ Kagami~ We're here for your graduation." Kiyoshi places one hand on each of the boys heads, grinning._

_"Kiyoshi-senpai...! My head will cave in!"_

_"Kagami, heads don't cave in that easily."_

_There's a moment of silence before the two erupt into laughter, remembering a similar scene that had occurred just over two years ago._

_Kuroko lets a small smile appear on his face, recalling it as well._

_"We should all play basketball some time." Kiyoshi says, and the older boys nod in agreement._

_Kagami looks uncertain, and for a moment, looks distraught. But then he grins, agreeing with the boys that they should all play some time._

_Kuroko glances at his light worriedly, pulling at his sleeve._

_"Hm, Kuroko?"_

_"What is Kagami-kun thinking about?"_

_"W-what do you mean?" Kuroko catches the stutter, and raises an eyebrow._

_"Is Kagami-kun nervous?"_

_The red haired boy shakes his head. "N-no, not one bit!"_

_"Is Kagami-kun sad to be saying goodbye?"_

_"Maybe a little...but it's not like we'll never see each other again!"_

_"Kagami-kun still hasn't told me where he's going to college."_

_"T-that's because it's a secret!" Kagami blushes a light shade of red._

_"You are graduating, right, Kagami-kun?"_

_"Yes!!!"_

_"Kagami and Kuroko are still as cute as a couple." Izuki states, getting an eye roll from Hyuuga._

_"Aren't they a couple?"_

_"EHHH? KIYOSHI-SENPAI...!" Kagami yells, blushing. "Of course not....!"_

_Kiyoshi glances at Kuroko who looks just a little irritated, and then meets Kagami's gaze again. "Are you sure?"_

_"KIYOSHI-SENPAI!"_

_The taller boy laughs, ruffling his underclassman's hair._

_"You two should be off to the gym, we'll see you after the ceremony!" Hyuuga tells them before dragging the other two away._

_"Is Kagami-kun ready?"_

_"Ready as I'll ever be."_

  


Kuroko still talks with Kiyoshi, but that's mostly because the older boy is so insistent on keeping everyone together. Kiyoshi knew about the GoM, and he didn't want that to happen to Seirin.

Every so often, the team would get together and go see the latest superhero movie, or go to the hot springs. Kuroko wouldn't always go on these trips, and when he did go, it was very forced.

The boys didn't talk about Kagami or their time at Serin. They discussed their new families and jobs, just enjoying each other's company.

Kuroko contemplated calling Kiyoshi and asking him what to do, but that seemed a bit ridiculous, running to your senpai for help.

Kuroko had decided he would pretend he never got that text, because he had decided he didn't care. Kagami hurt him more than he could ever know, and Kuroko would not just forgive and forget.

Kuroko was not a boy who showed emotion, but that didn't mean he didn't feel it.

Kagami managed to make his heart flutter, make his mouth curve into the smallest of smiles, make him want to play the best basketball he could, he made him so incredibly happy it hurt.

But that was in the past.

Kuroko was now in his late twenties, and he didn't want to believe his crush from his high school years still existed, he knew it couldn't.

Getting over Kagami would be easy, he thought. Kuroko believed he was already over him.

He liked to believe he was, anyway.

 

_The ceremony had ended, and the two boys stood underneath a cherry blossom tree, one in full bloom._

_"I like Kagami.-kun"_

_"Heh, well thanks Kuroko, I like you too."_

_"No...I like Kagami-kun more than a friend."_

_"E-eh?"_

_"Kagami-kun is hopeless." Kuroko let out a small huff._

_"Wait...you mean...?"_

_The shorter boy nods and appears to blush, but it's barely visible._

_"Ah...erm...well...I...I'm flattered but..."_

_"Kagami-kun does not like me?"_

_"N-noo! No, no, no!!"_

_"So he does?"_

_"N-no! I mean, yes! I mean...agh, Kuroko!"_

_The bluenet smiles, and Kagami can't help but flush at the cute sight._

_"I'm leaving..."_

_And with that, the smile quickly drops. Even without frowning, without crying or screaming, without changing his stoic expression, Kagami knows that Kuroko is upset. His blue eyes look larger, and his eyebrows seem to furrow the slightest bit._

_"Kagami-kun...is leaving?"_

_"I'm going back to America to play basketball."_

_"Oh."_

_Kagami can't stand it; he can't stand seeing Kuroko look so lost._

_"Kuroko..."_

_"Kagami-kun...do not worry about me. Go play basketball. Become number one in America."_

_Kagami nods at that. "I will! And then I'll come back for you! I swear it! Please, just wait for me!"_

_Kuroko smiles. "Of course, Kagami-kun."_

_The red head sticks out a pinky, and Kuroko interlocks it with his._

_"It's a promise."_

_Burying his head into the taller boy's chest, Kuroko mumbles an apology._

_Kagami chuckles, not sure why he's apologizing, and honestly a bit embarrassed by the boy's actions, but nevertheless, he wraps warm arms around the small boy, holding him close._

 

Kuroko never imagine he'd be waiting for so long.

He wasn't sure when it was, but sometime during those ten years, he had lost hope, and stopped waiting.

 

___________________________________

 

Work had ended and Kuroko was on his way home. He decided he would stop by Kiyoshi's daycare and ask about Kagami, despite the fact it was a silly thing to do.

Kiyoshi's daycare was appropriately named "Juntepei", a combination of the first names of the two owners.  It was a small daycare, but Kuroko liked it. He visited often, and all the children had come to know him.

Kuroko entered quietly, heading into the main area, where all the children were, playing with trains and building blocks.

"Kiyoshi-sensei!!! It's Kuro-nii!"

A small boy calls out, grabbing at the brunette's hair.

"Huh? Kuroko?" Kiyoshi stands from where he's kneeling, softly placing the boy on the ground. "Kuroko~!" He exclaims, seeing the light haired man. "What brings you?"

"I need advice."

"On what?"

"...romance"

 

"Uwah~ Kuro-nii is blushing!"

"Ehh, no way!"

"He is, he is!"

"Barely!"

"Kuro-nii, why are you red?"

 

All the kids clambered around the two, climbing onto their backs, and pestering Kuroko.

"SNACK TIME!" A loud, clear, voice booms, and all of the little ones scramble to stand straight, clearly terrified of the voice.

"Hyuuga-sensei is so scary...!"

"Mmhmm!"

The children whisper amongst themselves as they walk out of the room and into the dining hall; though not much of a hall.

Kuroko feels a slight tug at his sleeves and sees a little girl with bright eyes staring at him. "Is Kuro-nii coming?"

Kuroko recognized the girl, but couldn't put a name on her, and felt an ounce of guilt. He reminded himself to ask Kiyoshi later before replying to the girl. "Yes, in a moment."

The girl smiles happily before skipping off to join the others.

 

"They really like you, huh, Kuroko?" Hyuuga asks, joining the two.

The bluenet shrugs. "I suppose so."

"So, Kuroko, what kind of romance advice do you need? Is there a guy at work~?" Kiyoshi asks, wiggling an eyebrow.

"No."

"Eh? Kuroko needs romance advice?" Hyuuga asks.

"Yeah, that's why he asked his senpai~" Kiyoshi says.

"Senpai-tachi." Kuroko corrects, pointing at Hyuuga.

"Huh? Me?"

"Yes. Both of you. Hyuuga-san is very smart and Kiyoshi-san is very..." The bluenet trails off.

"I'm what~?"

Kuroko looks away, clearing his throat.

"Haha, well anyway, Kuroko, why do you need advice?" Kiyoshi asks, laughing away the silence.

"He's back."

"Who?" Hyuuga questions.

"Ah...I see." Kiyoshi mutters, understanding Kuroko's words immediately.

"Mm." Came Kuroko's response.

"Ehh? What's happening?"

"Our red haired friend is back." Kiyoshi tells his confused boyfriend.

"EHHHH?"

"According to Akashi-kun, and Akashi-kun is always right."

"So, have you seen him?"

Kuroko shakes his head, telling the brunet that Kagami had only got back that day.

"And, what's the problem?"

"...Hyuuga-san."

"What? It's a legitimate question." The boy pushes his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, letting out a small huff.

"Junpei!! Let Kuroko speak!"

"Hmph, okay, okay."

"So, Kuroko, go on."

"I'm not sure if I still love Kagami-kun."

 

There's a moment of silence, before Hyuuga speaks again. "Didn't he hurt you? Why would you love him?"

"I don't know."

"So, you don't love him?"

"I’m not sure. That's why I came to you."

"Why would you love someone who hurt you?"

Kuroko feels irritated, but ponders Hyuuga's question, and then comes up with an appropriate response.

"Well, Hyuuga-san, if Kiyoshi-san left you, would you hate him, or still harbor feelings for him?"

At this, the black haired boy blushes, and answers flusteredly, "T-that's...it's not that same...! Idiot..!"

"You would, wouldn't you?"

"Y-yes..."

"Ahh, Junpei, you're so cute~"

"Shut up, Teppei!"

A quiet cough breaks up the silly fight.

"Ah, so, Kuroko, it is possible for you to still love him, but we can't tell you if you do. You have to find that out for yourself." Kiyoshi says.

"How?"

"Maybe you should see him, talk to him." Hyuuga offers.

"But...I'm still very mad at him."

"If you still love him, the moment you see him, all that anger will go away." Kiyoshi tells him.

Kuroko nods, appreciating the advice.

 

A very frazzled light-haired man walks into the room, some children hanging off of him.

"Ah, Sakurai! Sorry about leaving all the kids to you. I think we're just about done here." Kiyoshi stands up, the kiddie chair he was sitting on rattles.

"O-oh! I-I'm sorry!! I didn't know you had company..! Huh? Kuroko-san? Ah! I'm sorry!!!"

Kuroko smiles lightly. The apologetic mushroom hadn't changed much.

"It's fine, Sakurai-kun. I was just about to leave." Kuroko thanks his former teammates, and Kiyoshi ruffles his hair.

"Anytime, Kuroko. We're always here."

 

Kuroko walks out of the daycare, the cool air hitting him sharply. He wraps his scarf a little tighter, and pulls his hat down over his ears.

 

Tomorrow, he decided, he would contact Kagami.

___________________________________

The moment Taiga Kagami stepped off the train in Kyoto, his phone went off. It was a text from the great Seijuurou Akashi. Despite all his protests, Akashi kept tabs on the tall boy. He felt that Kagami had great potential, and since Kagami had once meant something to one of his former teammates, Akashi thought it would be for the best. Kagami was a  little grateful that he did keep in contact with Akashi, because how else would he find the city Kuroko had moved too? He had no way of contacting the Seirin boys, seeing as he hadn't even told them he was leaving.

 

"Why are you back?"

 

"how did u know????"

 

"I always know."

 

Kagami could picture Akashi smiling smugly as he typed that, and it made his stomach churn.

 

"reasons"

 

"That's not specific enough, Taiga."

 

"whats kurokos address?"

 

"So you're here for Tetsuya?"

 

"i never said that!"

 

Akashi sighs, shaking his head, imagining the tall boy blushing a bright red.

 

"Are you going to hurt Tetsuya again?"

 

"no"

 

"Then why do you want his address?"

 

"i just wanna see him again"

 

Akashi contemplates on whether he should give the boy Kuroko's address. Akashi liked having that power, to affect people's relationships, and since he was the one who told Kagami what city Kuroko was in, he told him the apartment complex as well.

 

"thx!!!"

 

"You will not hurt him."

 

"wouldnt dream of it"

 

___________________________________

 

Climbing up the stairs to his apartment room, Kuroko fumbles around in his pockets for his keys. He reaches the final step, and turns to reach his door, but instead, he finds a tall, built, red-haired man leaning against it.

 

"Yo."

 

"Didn't I say I'd be back?"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAH CLIFFHANGER :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GoM receive news of Kagami's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ There isn't any KagaKuro in this, so I apologize if you were hoping to see them, hehe. Also, I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC >.

"EHHH? KAGAMICCHI IS BACK?" The blonde shot up in bed, eyes wide as he stared at the screen of his phone.

"Kise...shut up..." Aomine mumbled sleepily, lazily throwing an arm around Kise's bare waist, trying to pull his boyfriend back into bed.

"Aominecchi!"

"What?" the dark haired boy barks.

"Didn't you hear me? Kagamicchi is back!"

"I don't care---what?"

"Kagamicchi---" Kise tries to repeat himself but is abruptly cut off.

"WHAT????"

_____________________

 

"Shin-chan, what's wrong~?" Takao comes up from behind his boyfriend, wrapping both arms around his waist.  

"Nothing." The green haired boy says, placing his phone down and wiping away his expression of concern, going back to adjusting his microscope.

"Shin-chan~" Takao whispers, kissing the man's ear gently. "What is it~?"

"T-takao...! I'm working!"

"Mm, I know~ Shin-chan looks so handsome in a labcoat~"

"F-flattery will get you no where, Takao." Midorima tries to stay cool, but stutters despite himself.

"But Shin-chaaan~!"

Fed up, Midorima shoves the phone in his partner's face, text displayed.

"Who's 'he'?"

"Kagami Taiga."

Takao thinks, trying to put a face to the familiar name, and he claps his hands when it comes to him, an imaginary light bulb flicking on above his head.  "Kagami-kun!"

Midorima ignores him, removing the bacteria from the petri dish to under the now focused microscope.

"Shin-chaaan, why does it matter so much?" Takao whines, slipping into his own labcoat and helping Midorima.

The green haired man huffs, once again paying no attention to Takao.

"Shin-chaaan~" He says coquettishly, nipping Midorima's ear.

"H-hey!"

"Tell meeee~! You're always like this when it comes to the past! I feel left out, Shin-chan..."

"Takao..." Despite seeming it, Midorima was far from heartless, especially when it came to the one he loved. He hated seeing his bright lover gloomy. "It's not something you need to worry about."

"But if it makes Shin-chan worried, then I want to be worried too!"

"It really doesn't matter all that much." As Midorima says this, his phone goes off again. He checks the ID and panics.

"Shin-chan...?"

"A-Akashi..."

"Your old captain?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"He's called us all together."

 

"I'm going back to Tokyo."

 

_____________________

 

In a small cafe in a small French town, a very large purple man was tasting his fresh baked blueberry pastries.  

 

"Atsushi? Your phone went off."

"Hmm...Muro-chin..."

"H-hey! I almost spilled the coffee!"

"Nnngh..."

 

Murasakibara lazily throws his arms around the smaller man, giving him a tight hug from behind.

 

"We have to open the shop!"

"Mm...Muro-chin smells like sugar."

"Atsushi..."

Himuro manages to break free of his coworker's grasp. "Your phone."

"I don't care..."

With a sigh, Himuro grabs the purple phone, quickly glancing at who had texted. Himuro had forced Murasakibara to get a phone back in High School for safety reasons and he still had the same one.

"It's 'Aka-chin'."

"Huh?"

"'Aka-chin'." Himuro repeats.

Murasakibara shuffles over and takes the phone, reading over the text.

 

_"I'm calling you all back to Tokyo immediately. That boy is back, and he will most likely try to take Tetsuya away. I'm sure you are all concerned for our former phantom teammate, and some of you may want revenge of sorts on Taiga. Tetsuya has already drifted from us, and now is the perfect opportunity to bring him back. All of you will receive a plane ticket in the mail by tomorrow. I will see you all soon._

_-Akashi Seijuurou"_

 

_____________________

 

"Who does he think he is, calling us all together? Acting like things haven't changed..." Aomine grumbles, throwing on a pinny.

"Aominecchi, we have to go..."

"Why?" The other man growls.

"Don't you want to see Kurokocchi?" Kise says this softly, knowing that it's a topic he shouldn't push on.

"No." Aomine slips his sneakers on and grabs a water bottle before racing out the door, no doubt to the local basketball club.

 

Kise watches from the door, and with a soft sigh, walks back into the apartment.

 

In all honestly, Kise didn't want to go.

 

Everything was going so well, Aomine had finally reciprocated Kise's feelings, they had a steady income and a home, and they were happy. Kise was at least, and he hoped Aomine was too.

 

Kise was constantly worried that one day Aomine would leave, go running out that door and never come back. Kise knew that somewhere in Aomine's heart, he still had feelings for Kuroko. What those feelings were are what he was uncertain of.

 

Kise really cares about all of his teammates from his days at Teiko. He understood how each of them felt about each other, and he knew that they were never anything like a family. Still, he clung to them like they were.

 

"Family"

 

Kise can imagine Aomine laughing at the idea.

 

But how Kise felt didn't matter. Akashi had called them all out, and they had no choice but to listen to him.

 

Why did he have so much power over them?

 

It wasn't just fear; though that was a part of it. It was something more. Akashi had brought them to the top, and despite his sadistic manner of acting, he cared for the team, although he wouldn't say he did, because he himself doesn't know how much they meant to him.

 

Kise began to pack some of his and Aomine's belongings, all the necessities they'll be needing for the trip.

 

He turns red when his hand passes over the lube, and he quickly stuffs it into a bag.

 

He did miss them, and he wanted to see them, but he didn't want to say goodbye to the life he was living with Aomine.

 

But, Kise is not a selfish person, so if it's for the team, he will.

 

_____________________

 

Midorima sat back on his chair while Takao massaged his temples. He had agreed reluctantly to allow Takao deal with his headache.

Takao was very good with his hands.

"Shin-chan, I'm coming with you."

"Huh?"

"To Tokyo."

"I never said I was going."

"But you are, aren't you?"

 

Midorima huffs, "It can't be helped."

 

_____________________

 

"Atsushi?"

 

Murasakibara stared at the text, and rubbed his eyes, making sure what he was reading was actually there.

"Muro-chin...we're going to Tokyo."

Himuro glances at the text, and sighs. "Why am I going too? I have to watch the shop."

"Muro-chiiiin."

Himuro rolls his eyes, and he smiles at the tall man's childish tone. "Fine, fine. I guess we're going back to Tokyo."

 

_____________________

 

Akashi tucks his phone into his pockets, and Momoi glances at him with concern.

 

"Is this really a good idea? What if they don't come?" Her pink eyes were wide with worry.

 

Akashi just grins sardonically, and shakes his head. "Of course they're going to come."

 

"I have no doubt that they will."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear next chapter will have loooads of KagaKuro!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko isn't exactly ecstatic to see a certain red head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh KagaKurooo. This fic was originally supposed to be mainly those two, but i realized if I want there to be a plot, I'll have to involve everyone. So, although this chapter is strictly them, the coming ones may not be. I'd like to thank my amazing beta sryaroc for making the words flow so much better! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"I said I'd be back."

 

Kuroko takes one look at him, and something too warm and a little caustic builds up in his chest.

 

He ignores the red head coolly, and unlocks the door. Kagami frowns, leaning against the door with his elbow.

 

"Hey, Kuroko."

 

"Kuroko."

 

"Kuroko, please."

 

His voice saying his name---oh no, the bluenet wasn't expecting this. He was angry, that was not to be mistaken for anything else, but he was also relieved, and full of confusion, but... he felt so _light_.

 

Kuroko, with no warning, opens the door and Kagami loses his balance. He quickly ducks into the apartment, and shuts the door behind him, leaving Kagami standing outside, wide-eyed.

 

Kuroko's legs, which have been feeling a little numb since he laid eyes on Kagami, give way, and he falls against the door. His breathing is shallow and fast, his mind races.

 

Why? Why did he have to show up? Kuroko wasn't prepared for this yet, he hadn't sorted out his feelings.

 

"Kuroko, let me explain..!" Kagami calls in a hushed tone, muffled through the door.

 

"Please... leave." Kuroko manages to say.

 

It's quiet, and shouldn't have been heard, but Kagami catches it, even from behind the locked door.

 

"I'm not going to leave."

 

Kuroko hears a light thud, and a soft sigh. There's a ruffling sound, and he realizes that Kagami stay right where he is, and likely _sleep_ outside.

 

"Idiot..." Kuroko mumbles.

 

Kuroko wasn't going to allow him to just walk in after walking out for ten years.

 

He pushes himself up, and his legs mindlessly carry him to bed. He falls back on the mattress with a sigh, exhausted, and all he wishes to do is sleep.

 

But with thoughts of the past floating around in his head, he can't.

 

Kagami was his first love, wasn't he? Kuroko assumed it was love, but really, he wasn't sure. But then, why else would his heart race suddenly, and why would he dream of a future with the red-head?

 

This was stupid, he knew it was. Why did it matter? It had been so long, how could anyone's emotions not change?

 

Yes, he did love Kagami at once, but that didn't mean he still did.

 

Kuroko curled up into a tight ball, holding his knees close to his chest.

 

He wishes Nigou hadn't passed, because then he could be comforted. Nigou would lick him, shove himself into his arm, despite his large size. He would jump on him, eat dinner with him, gladly eating all the scraps Kuroko gave him.

 

But he was gone.

 

It seemed like Kuroko was always losing the things he loved.

 

Love?

 

Kuroko sighs again, feeling silly for fretting over something that was relevant so long ago.

 

He decides he won't get swept up, and that he had no reason to try to fix whatever it was they had. Maybe they could start over, Kuroko could forgive and forget.

 

He shuts his eyes tight, and an uneasy slumber fell upon him.

 

_________________

 

An alarm blares and Kuroko rubs his closed eyes, slowly waking up.

 

He had never changed out of his work clothes, and now his slacks were wrinkled.

 

Kuroko shuffles to the bathroom, washing his face and brushing his teeth, deciding to deal with his incredible bedhead later. He puts on a clear pair of clothes before heading to the kitchen, just a few feet away from the bedroom. He makes some eggs and settles down to eat---

 

"Achoo!"

 

Kuroko jumps up, startled. He had almost forgotten about the sleeping man outside his door.

 

When he realizes that Kagami could have caught a cold, he feels himself beginning to worry, foolish though it it to head down that path.

 

He stands, remembering his decision from last night, and opens the door. Kagami falls in with a loud thud. His eyes go wide, and then he laughs.

"About time you opened the door, my back is aching." He lifts himself off the floor, rubbing the back of his neck, a sign Kuroko recognized as him being embarrassed.

 

"Kagami-san, what are you doing?"

 

The red-head visibly winces at the use of the honorific. "I came to see you."

 

"Why?"

 

"I said I would, didn't I?"

 

Kuroko huffs, looking off to the side with a frown on his face.  "You never called."

 

"I, um… forgot...?" Kagami mumbles.

 

"That is a terrible excuse." Kuroko crosses his arms.

 

"I...I'm sorry.

 

"You were gone ten years."

 

"I'm sorry." Kagami repeats.

 

"And then you just show up, unannounced." Technically, Kuroko knew he was in Tokyo, but not that he would be waiting for him at home.

 

"Ahaha..."

 

"Did you ever think about how I might feel?" Kuroko asks, his pitch rising a micrometer.

 

"I...I wanted to see you, Kuroko." Kagami says.

 

"Kagami-san, your words don't match with your actions at all."

 

"Huh?"

 

"If you wished to see me, why did you never visit? Why didn't you just come home?"

 

"Things were hectic. I was busy." Kagami's expression looks more guilty with every reply he gives.

 

"Then you may not have wanted to see me so desperately."

 

"Kuroko, please..." Kagami looks ready to get on his knees and began begging.

 

"It's already been ten years, why did you bother coming back?"

 

"Because I love you, Kuroko."

 

No. This isn't happening.

 

It appears those words were not supposed to slip out, and Kagami turns a bright red. "I-I mean--"

 

"Kagami-san, please do not say that."

 

"H-huh? Say what?"

 

"That you love me."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because you don't."

 

"Ehhh?"

 

"If you did, you would've come back sooner. You would've tried keeping in contact."

 

"I did...!"

 

"Kagami-san, stop it."

 

"Stop what?"

 

"It's been too long." Kuroko states blatantly.

 

"But...we made a promise."

 

"Yes, but Kagami-san," Kuroko starts, "A year after you left, I still had hope. You called once, and I thought you didn't call after that because you had a lot to do."

 

"The second year, I worked hard in the University, and I had a goal in mind. I quit basketball, and all of my teammates from Teikou seemed to give up on me. I still thought maybe you would come back."

 

"Kuroko--"

 

"In the fourth year since your departure, I finally gave up, and I dived into my studies, aiming for law school. Why? A lawyer isn't a job for a shadow like me, but I had to...I had to get on without a light."

 

"And two years ago, Kagami-san, I saw you on TV. You had improved, so very much. And you looked so happy. I couldn't bring myself to be angry, because of your happiness. But still, even though I wasn't mad, I was upset. I wanted that happiness to be mine as well."

 

"And now, ten years later, you're back. Am I supposed to pretend that everything is okay? That we can return to our teenage days? Kagami-san, we are adults now, too much has changed." Kuroko is still not quite finished yet.

 

"Any promise we made back then does not matter anymore."

 

Kagami is silent for a few moments before smiling sheepishly, "Geez, Kuroko, you talk a lot more now."

 

Kuroko simply huffs in response.

 

"Or not..." Kagami mutters. "Kuroko, I'm sorry, okay? Just...can't we start over?"

 

"Kagami-san, do you know the meaning of start over?"

 

"Ah, yes?"

 

"It means forgetting everything from the past, including any of our feelings."

 

"If it means I can have another chance, then I don't care."

 

"Kagami-san, this doesn't mean I will love you, again."

 

"I know, but...I can try to make you, can't I?" Kagami laughs lightly.

 

"...As you wish." Kuroko curses his weakness, but the light feeling of last night has returned.

 

"You're really giving me a second chance?"

 

"Kagami-san, I am saying we can be friends, that we can talk normally. It is a second chance at friendship, not love."

 

"As long as I get to be around you." Kagami's cheeks go faintly red as he says this.

 

"Kagami-san, don't get ahead of yourself."

 

He sighs, "Of course, of course. Now, please, let me in, I'm starving."

 

Kuroko steps aside, and Kagami walks in. "Breakfast?" He says hopefully, not having eaten since yesterday morning."

 

"That would be amazing." He takes the invitation gratefully, his smile the most genuine Kuroko has seen it yet, since he had appeared.

 

"Please take a seat, Kagami-san."

 

"Thank you, Kuroko."

 

"I really don't think I've deserved your thanks."

 

"No, really, thank you for forgiving me."

 

"Kagami-san, I haven't forgiven you, I have simply decided to forget."

 

"Right..." Kagami doesn't quite understand all of Kuroko, and he supposes that's one thing that hasn't changed.

 

"Here, Kagami-san." Kuroko places a bowl of plain rice in front of him. Kagami's not in the mood to be picky, so he eats it all. Kuroko mumbles something about Kagami's terrible eating habits.

 

Kagami smiles as Kuroko puts the dish away. He really hopes this works out. Kuroko said that he didn't forgive him, and that there was no such thing as love between them, but Kagami still thinks he could change his mind.

  
He has to make use of his second chance. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GoM meet each other for the first time in a long time. (Not that they've really changed much.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on vacation for a week, so I wasn't going to be able to post a chapter! So, tada, it's here early! This chapter is mostly fluff and me giving you all something to read until I'm back. I'd like to thank my lovely beta once again, who's really amazing and got this done quickly! I hope you like it!

"Aominecchi, look!" Kise points excitedly to a group of people, all with vibrant hair colors and tired expressions. Aomine was exhausted too, and had no idea how his boyfriend had so much energy.

 

"Kise, shut up..." Aomine grumbles, massaging his temples.

 

Kise huffs and drags Aomine by the arm to the group. They're all quiet, and there's a tension in the air.

 

"Kise-chin," Murasakibara is the first to notice the blonde walk over. "Mine-chin," He says, seeing Aomine with him.

 

Kise smiles widely, "Murasakicchi!"

 

The tall man places a hand on Kise's head, pressing down harder than he intends. "Eek, Murasakicchi!"

 

"Oh, sorry, Kise-chin..." Murasakibara removes his hand and smiles childishly.

 

Someone clears their throat, and all eyes turn to Midorima. "Let's save the greetings for later. Now that we're all here, we should be on our way to meet Akashi-san."

 

Aomine rolls his eyes. "Still like that, huh?"

 

Midorima narrows his eyes, "Like what?"

 

Aomine just smirks and says nothing. Midorima quietly scowls, the sort of expression he makes when he’s annoyed, and a laugh slips out from the person beside him.

 

Aomine stares at Takao, and tilts his head to the side, squinting his eyes in a completely unnecessary fashion, "Who are you?" Kise elbows him for being so rude.

 

Takao huffs, "What do you mean, who am I? I'm Kazunari Takao!"

 

"It's Takaocchi! He's got the hawk eyes!!"

 

Aomine shrugs indifferently.

 

Takao crosses his arms, looking very unimpressed. "You have a _terrible_ personality."

 

Aomine smiles, "I know, it's one of my best qualities."

 

Himuro clears his throat and looks at Murasakibara, who straightens his back and stands taller, "Aomine-chin, Takao-chin, stop arguing."

 

Takao is quite frankly terrified, and Aomine is just annoyed, so they both go quiet.

 

Kise glances around the group and coughs, trying to think of a way to get rid of the awful tension. Aomine catches Kise's expression and sighs.

 

"Let's just go."

 

The group mumbles in agreement and they walk down to their platform.

 

Kise could really just kiss his boyfriend right then and there.

 

So of course he does, whispering a thank you in his ear, causing Aomine to blush, muttering to not do that in public.

 

Takao grabs hold of Midorima's hand as they walk out, and Midorima goes stiff, but makes no attempt to let go.

 

Himuro leads the way to the platform where they're supposed catch a train right into Tokyo. Murasakibara walks beside him, munching on a bag of fried something.

 

"Do you all have your tickets?" Midorima asks, and half the group nods, the other half have blank expressions, not seeming to care. He sighs, and correctly assumes their partners have their tickets.

 

The train pulls in loudly, brakes screeching, and comes to a stop. A few passengers hop off the train, staring at the group of tall, well-built men, with strange colored hair. They board once all the people have exited, and they get a few more stares.

 

"Isn't that Kise?" A girl in a high school uniform whispers to her friend. Her friend nods, and whispers back what must have been a yes.

 

The girl approaches Kise with a magazine open to a page with the blonde on it, modeling a classy suit, a top hat on his head, a cane in his hand, and a dazzling smile on his face.

 

"K-kise-san, can you sign this..?!" The girl blushes as she thrust the magazine and a pen at him.

 

Kise smiles and nods, "Of course!" He signs in English, a skill he's become very proud of.

 

The girl giggles happily and thanks him before walking back over to her friend, who squeals along with her.

 

"Aren't they at all suspicious of why you’re with all these weird men?" Aomine mutters under his breath.

 

Kise shrugs, "They can't tell we're all traveling together." He has a point, though it's barely credible. Yes, they're spread throughout the train's car, but they just seem to go together.(Probably the rainbow theme.)  "They're just happy I signed it." Kise smiles as he says this. Aomine sighs and shuts his eyes.

 

Everyone else seems to doze off too, Takao rests his head on Midorima's shoulder, the latter one reading, doing his best to ignore the (cute) sleeping man beside him.

 

Murasakibara is snoring softly and Himuro is doing his best to keep the large sitting up, and to not slide off the seat.

 

"Aomine-kun, why did you come?" Midorima asks quietly, as not to wake the sleeping ones.

 

"Kise made me."

 

"So, it wasn't for Kuroko-kun?" Midorima raises an eyebrow, but doesn't look away from his book.

 

"If anything, it's because of Akashi." Aomine answers shortly.

 

Himuro breaks in, to ask about something that’s been bothering him a little. "Why are you afraid of him?"

 

Aomine glares at him, not much wanting to be in this conversation.

 

Fortunately, Midorima isn’t as disinclined to explain things as Aomine, and he cuts in to pick up the slack.

 

"It is not fear, but respect. Yes, there is fear, but it derives itself  from respect. We strive to be the best for him, because for a long time, he was the one who took all of the weight on himself. We are in his debt."

 

Aomine laughs at his response. "Nah, Kise's just scared of him."

 

Midorima glares at him.

 

Himuro chuckles. "Atsushi seemed a little reluctant too, but he wanted to see 'Kuro-chin'."

 

Midorima sighs, adjusting his glasses. "It will be nice, seeing him again."

 

Aomine sighs.

 

"Weren't you all friends? What happened?" Himuro has always been curious.

 

Neither of the two respond.

 

"Shouldn't you be happier to see each other?"

 

“…”

 

Himuro rolls his eyes. "You guys are really something."

 

Aomine smirks. "Thanks."

 

Thirty minutes of silence later, the train pulls into Tokyo. The sleeping ones wake up, grumbling and rubbing their eyes. Their partners manage to get them on to the platform, dragging their bags behind them.

 

There's a car waiting for them at the exit. It's a sleek, dark red limo, with black tinted windows. The group climbs in without too much of a struggle. The limo is roomy, but Murasakibara still has just a little difficulty sitting comfortably.

 

The drive is a short ten minutes, and it's around noon when they arrive. They quickly pile out, Aomine mumbling something about lunch, and Murasakibara nodding in agreement.

 

The building in front of them is the size of Tokyo University. At least that's what Kise exclaims when he sees it.

 

It's a large white house, with many windows, and one large arch at the entrance. The lawn is cut to perfection, and the bushes trimmed. There are cherry blossoms growing on both sides of the path that lead up to the main door.

 

They all stop in their tracks when they see who's standing in the doorway.

 

Akashi smirks.

 

"Ah, welcome back."

 

________________

 

Kuroko sneezes and Kagami blushes, because he's never heard him sneeze before, and it sounds like a kitten.

 

"Are you sick?"

 

Kuroko shakes his head. "Someone must be thinking about me."

  
Kagami laughs lightly. "Right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~ ^.^


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GoM discuss what they're doing in Tokyo, and Kuroko and Kagami go shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Etto...um, it hasn't been that long since the last chapter~ This one has a little plot, but I guess the real thing starts next chapter...which I should really finish hehe. And thank you everyone for all the kudos and comments uwaaah~ I think I have the rest of this planned out, but the 11 chapters thing is a rough guess. Also, I want to thank my lovely beta again, sryaroc. I hope you all enjoy this chapter~

 

"Akashicchi, what exactly are we trying to do?"

 

The group had settled, though not comfortably, into the living room. It was simple and modern, the couches were a maroon and the walls were a dim purple. The white curtains had been pulled away so light came in. Akashi sat across from them in front of the cold fireplace, his hands folded upon his laps.

 

"Didn't I tell you? To get Taiga away from Tetsuya." Akashi states it obviously.

 

"But it's been a really long time, by now. Why does it matter?" Himuro asks.

 

Akashi glances in his direction, eyebrows lowered disapprovingly. "Because Tetsuya is ours."

 

"Tch. What are you talking about?" Aomine says flippantly.

 

"Akashicchi doesn't want Kurokocchi to be hurt again, right?" Kise elaborates.

 

Akashi sighs, "Something like that," he says with a nod of his head.

 

"But isn't Kuroko happy to see Kagami-kun?" Midorima asks. "Why are we supposed to get involved in this entire mess? Why don't we let them be?"

 

"Shintarou, always so reasonable." Akashi smiles smugly. "Because I want to be involved."

 

"Don't you?"

 

Akashi loved playing mind games, but this was out of hand. He had, essentially, forced all of these men to come to Tokyo, leaving behind their jobs suddenly. And for what? To break apart their old teammate and his former best friend? They could've said no, and stayed back. But then, no one wants to know what Akashi is truly capable of.

 

Akashi likes having that power, but it doesn't allow him to have relationships like they do. It doesn't allow him to love.

 

"Tetsuya is our friend, don't you all want to stop him from doing something he'll regret?"

 

Aomine groans. "This is dumb. Kise, we're getting on the next train and going home."

 

"Aominecchi..." Kise looks between Akashi and his boyfriend, unsure. "What about Kurokocchi..?"

 

"I don't care." Aomine huffs.  "He isn't anything to us anymore, Akashi, it's been a long time since he has." He stands up, ready to leave, when Akashi's words stop him.

 

"You're lying to yourself."

 

Aomine turns around, and glares at Akashi. "What did you say?"

 

"You're lying to yourself. You do care, don't you? You don't want too, but you do."

 

Aomine stalks towards him, leaning over the chair. "What the hell are you talking about?"

 

Akashi smirks. "It's okay, Daichi. We all still care." He says the last part in a whisper, only for Aomine to hear. "You just happen to care more than you should. That's unfortunate for Ryouta, isn't it?"

 

Aomine raises a fist, and readies it, about to slam it into Akashi's smug face, when Kise appears beside him, grabbing onto his arm, holding him back. "Aominecchi!"

 

The dark haired boy grunts, lowering his arm.

 

"Now, are you going to stay?"

 

Aomine scowls, "No, why the hell would I?"

 

"Because if you leave, Ryouta would be upset. He wants to see Tetsuya again, isn't that right?"

 

Kise is flustered. He can't say no, because then he'd be asked why, and he could never say that.

 

"Y-yes. I want to see Kurokocchi."

 

Akashi nods with approval. "Daichi, please sit back down."

 

Aomine glares as he settles back down, "I'm doing this for Kise, bastard."

 

"Of course."

 

"I want to see Muro-chiiin, too." Murasakibara says suddenly.

 

"I agree, it would be nice." Midorima states.

 

Aomine huffs, his arms crossed.

 

Himuro and Takao look on with mildly amused expressions, wondering if the team had always been like this.

 

"And that's that." Akashi says.

 

"How will we go about splitting them up? Have they met each other yet?" Midorima asks.

 

"Yes, about that..."

 

___________

 

"...mi-san. Kagami-san? Wake up, Kagami-san."

 

Kagami opens an eye and sees Kuroko's face close to his, his finger is poking his cheek.

 

"I have to go shopping."

 

Kagami lifts his face, and realizes he fell asleep on the dining table. The plates have all been cleared.

 

"Eh? What about work?"

 

"Kagami-san, it's already five in the evening. I arrived home a few minutes ago."

 

"EHHH?"

 

Kuroko turns his face to the side and lets out something like a chuckle.

 

"Don't laugh at me!"

 

"I'm not laughing."

 

"Yes you are!"

 

Kuroko clears his throat. "Kagami-san, you know you can't sleep on my dining table forever."

 

"Ah, right, sorry." He stands up, letting out a yawn.

 

"You don't even have anywhere to stay, do you, Kagami-san?"

 

"Ehehe, I sort of just rushed over here."

 

"I realized." Kuroko states. "You left your suitcase outside, too. I brought it in."

 

"Oh, thanks." Kagami grins.

 

"You need to find a hotel or apartment."

 

"But...I, erm, I'm basically broke at the moment."

 

Kuroko stares for a few moments, before sighing. "What about your money from playing basketball?"

 

"It's an account that I can't access here for another month. It's stupid."

 

"Then I suggest you get a part-time job."

 

"Who would a hire a nearly middle aged retired basketball player with a degree in Sports Nutrition for anything?"

 

Kuroko shrugs. "There's an animal shelter nearby, I believe they're hiring."

 

"Animals?" Kagami asks. "Like cats...and dogs? Are you _crazy_?"

 

"Oh, right. Kagami-san is afraid of dogs." Kuroko's tone is slightly amused.

 

"Hmph. I'll find a job somewhere else."

 

"Very well."

 

"Can't I stay with you until I do?"

 

"You mean freeload? Kagami-san, do you really think I'd allow that?"

 

"I could cook and stuff..."

 

Kuroko looks off to the side, and in a quieter tone says, "I'd rather not live under the same roof as you, Kagami-san. Not now, at least."

 

"O-oh. Well, that's okay... I'll try finding a cheap place to live and get a job quickly."

 

Kuroko nods. "Good luck, Kagami-san."

 

"But, just for tonight, could I...?"

 

Kuroko sighs, but his lips curl up into a small smile. "Only tonight."

 

"Thank you, Kuroko!"

 

"Mm."

 

"Oh...speaking of dogs, how's Nigou doing? I bet he's huge now."

 

Kuroko's expression clouds, his eyes downcast. "He grew to be very large, yes."

 

"Is he...?"

 

Kuroko nods slightly.

 

"Oh."

 

"I'm sorry."

 

Kuroko shakes his head. "There is no need for you to apologize for that."

 

Kagami mumbles another apology.

 

"Kagami-san, I really have to go to the store. Are you coming with me or will you stay here?"

 

Kagami stretches and shakes his head. "I'll come with you."

 

Kuroko nods. "If you would like to."

 

Kuroko slips on his shoes and grabs a light sweater, stepping out into the chilly evening air. Kagami follows after him, hands shoved in his pockets.

 

"What do you need to buy?" Kagami's breath fogs and he shivers, regretting not grabbing a jacket.

 

Kuroko pulls out a sheet of paper from his pocket and shows it to Kagami. It's a list. Milk is at the top, and is followed by eggs and other foods.

 

Kagami nods at the list and Kuroko puts it away.

 

They walk in silence the rest of the way, and Kagami is grateful that it's a comfortable silence. That's one of the few things that haven't changed.

 

The two enter, and stand out quite a bit. Kuroko isn't noticed at first, but once attention is brought to the tall redhead, the short bluenet beside him would suddenly become seen.

 

"Momma, there's a ghost!!"  A small child points at Kuroko.

"Sh, darling, that's rude." His mother says, turning to the pair and apologizing.

 

Kagami holds back a laugh and Kuroko glares at him.

 

"It's okay." Kuroko says.

 

The child and mom walk away, the small boy still going on about the 'ghost'.

 

"Does that happen a lot?" Kagami asks, walking beside Kuroko.

 

"No. It's because Kagami-san is here." Kuroko seems a little annoyed.

 

"Oh. Heh, sorry."

 

Kuroko sighs. He pauses in his tracks and reaches up to grab a package of white rice.

 

And doesn't quite reach it.

 

Kagami comes up behind Kuroko (closer than is needed) and grabs the bag with ease. He tosses it into the cart.

 

"Kagami-san, I could've gotten it myself."

 

"Yeah, yeah."

 

Kuroko huffs and continues through the store. Half an hour later, they're checking out. The cashier is surprised when Kuroko hands her a credit card, expecting payment from Kagami.

 

By the time they exit, Kuroko seems to be in a foul mood.

 

"I said I was sorry..." Kagami mumbles, taking the bags from Kuroko.

 

Kuroko doesn't respond and walks ahead.

 

"Oii, Kuroko," Kagami picks up his pace to walk beside him. "Don't be mad."

 

"It can't be helped. Kagami-san is prone to angering me."

 

Kagami winces.

 

The silence they walk home in isn't as comfortable as before.

 

Kuroko unlocks the door and shuffles in, shrugging out of his sweater and stepping out of his shoes.

 

Kagami heads to the kitchen and places the bags on the counter. "How about I make dinner?"

 

Kuroko sighs, knowing he should tell Kagami that he will make it, because all of this makes him feel like a couple, but he's tired and just wants to nap so he nods, and tells Kagami to be careful in the kitchen.

 

"I can cook, you know!"

 

"Mm." Kuroko heads into the small living room and plops down onto the couch. He flicks the tv and flips through the channel, and before long, he nods off.

 

Kagami hums as he cooks, only having a little difficulty finding where Kuroko keeps all his cooking utensils. It's a small, well-organized kitchen.

 

He sets the table and calls Kuroko, and when the man doesn't come he walks to the living room. Kuroko's asleep, and Kagami stands there and stares dumbfounded, because wow, Kuroko sure is pretty.

 

His legs are pulled up to the chest, and his arms are wrapped around them loosely. His head lies on his knees, eyes shut. Kagami realizes that Kuroko's has long eyelashes, and very pink lips, ones that are parted slightly, light breaths escaping them.

 

Kagami blushes and walks towards the sleeping man, saying his name quietly.

 

Kuroko is a light sleeper, and blearily opens his eyes. "Kagami-san?"

 

Kagami jumps. "E-eh? Oh, um, dinner's done."

 

Kuroko sits properly, rubbing his tired eyes. "Mm...I'll be right there."

 

Kagami nods and heads back to the dining room, sitting down and helping himself to some curry.

 

Kuroko joins him slowly and mumbles a "Thank you for the food," before eating.

 

After his first bite, Kuroko looks surprised. "Kagami-san, this is good."

 

"Well, you don't need to seem so shocked by it!"

 

Kuroko continues to eat, looking mildly amused.

 

Once they finish, Kagami tells Kuroko to go the bed, and that he'll do the dishes.

 

Kuroko tells him he'll do it, but Kagami won't allow it, and practically shoves the man out of the room. He tells Kuroko he'll sleep on the couch, and Kuroko sighs, marching off to the bedroom. (A trudgingly long distance; five steps to the left.)

  
Kagami cleans everything up quickly and turns off the lights, stretching with a yawn. He shuffles to the living room, and smiles. A blanket is laid out on the couch, and a pillow is there as well. Kagami is exhausted, and within minutes of laying down, he falls asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~ ^.^


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami needs to find a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo~ Etto..this fic takes place in late March, just letting you all knooow~ Also, the town where Kuroko lives is totally made up and yes it literally just meants sunset I couldn't think of anything I'm sorry. Oh! And I haven't done this yet, but I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. That's all and I hope you like this chapter~

It's barely six am when Akashi walks down the hall, knocking on all the doors, waking the sleeping bodies inside. They groggily rise, Aomine and Murasakibara with the most difficulty.

 

The others are already downstairs, nearly through breakfast, when Aomine stumbles down the stairs, followed by Murasakibara and a very displeased looking Akashi.

 

They’d spent the night there, with plans to head to the small village east of Tokyo, Yuuyake, --where Kuroko now lived--the next day, and all of their belongings were already packed in the car, ready to go.

 

"Aominecchi, Murasakicchi! About time!" Kise shoves the last bit of toast into his mouth before skipping up to his boyfriend.

 

"It's early." He groans, holding his head.

 

"You sound like you have a hangover." Takao says, laughing as he takes a bite of his apple.

 

"Shut up." Aomine growls, grabbing an orange for himself.

 

Murasakibara shuffles to where Himuro is standing, complaining about the lack of sleep and snacks.

 

Akashi clears his throat and all the quiet mumbling goes silent.

 

"We'll be leaving now. The car is out front."

 

The group doesn't argue and follows the red haired man out of the house.

 

They slide into the car, and in a few moments, they're off.

 

_____________

 

"Kagami-san, I'm going to work now," Kuroko says, and is returned with quiet snoring.

 

"Kagami-san." Again, no response.

 

"Wake up."

 

Kuroko sighs, and reaches for the newspaper lying nearby, about to hit the sleeping man's face, when his eyes fly open, and he jolts up.

 

"Hm? Kuroko?” A moment passes.

 

“Were you going to hit me?!?"

 

Kuroko huffs and smacks Kagami gently on the head. "It isn't polite to sleep so late."

 

"On other people's couches." Kuroko adds when Kagami continues to stare at him blankly.

 

"O-oh, right!"  Kagami stands up, straightening out his messy clothes.

 

He realizes that Kuroko is dressed for work, and that Kuroko looks adorable in a button down shirt and a tie.

 

"I am leaving for work and will be back a little early. Go out today and look for a place to stay. Okay, Kagami-san?"

 

"Yes, sir." Kagami knew that Kuroko wouldn't allow him to stay any longer, but he had had a little hope.

 

But Kuroko was apparently set on having Kagami find a job and a place to live.

 

So any of that hope was flushed down the toilet.

 

"If you are plan on staying here tonight, I regret to inform that I will not hesitate to remove you using force."

 

Any hope was flushed down the toilet? More like it was rolled into a ball, set on fire, dropped from an airplane, into the ocean, and eaten by a shark.

 

Kagami had terrible luck.

 

"I get it, I get it." Kagami mumbles, scratching the back of his neck.

 

"I will take Kagami out to the shelter if he hasn't found a job by three. I'm sure they have a job available that doesn't involve working with dogs."

 

"You're giving me seven hours to find a job?"

 

"Kagami-san, that is plenty of time. Now, I really have to go. There are eggs on the table. I will see you later." Kuroko grabs his briefcase before leaving Kagami standing in the small room by himself.

 

He sighs, knowing he has to look for a job, or Kuroko will kill him.

 

That little murderous man. He shouldn't be that cute and intimidating.

 

Of course, only Kagami really thought he was scary. No one else noticed him, and when they did, the found him to be small and pretty. A little feminine.

 

And yes, Kagami thought those things too, but good god, Kuroko could be terrifying when he wanted.

 

With a shudder, Kagami shuffles to the kitchen, settling down to eat the eggs Kuroko had prepared.

 

They're bland, and desperately need flavor, but Kagami can't help but smile as he eats them.

 

But, two bites in, he can't do it anymore, and dumps salt on the eggs.

 

He still appreciates Kuroko's effort.

 

That day's newspaper lays on the table and Kagami flips to the jobs section.

 

The first one is a job for a nanny. The employer has a ten month baby girl and a two year old boy. They're looking for a young woman, in her twenties, who can drive as well.

 

That's a no.

 

The next one is a dog walker---

 

and moving on,

 

There's an ad for openings at the local Maji Burger, a spot for a manager and cashier. It's attractive, but the pay is extremely low, and Kagami doesn't particularly want to be one of those old men working at a fast food chain desperately trying to make ends meet.

 

It _would_ only be for a month, but he decides he'd rather not.

 

The rest of the jobs require more education than what Kagami has, and he closes the paper with a sigh.

 

He places the dish in the sink and walks back to the living room, plopping onto the couch, and flicking the TV on.

 

Kagami yawns and pauses on the news. The weather report is on.

 

"Looks like the weather should be warming up..." Kagami mumbles, sinking down into the couch. He dozes off, neither awake or asleep.

 

Behind his half lidded eyes he has a dream of sorts.

 

_Kuroko is in his Seirin uniform, cherry blossoms fluttering down. One gently falls on to Kuroko's hair and Kagami blushes at it, almost reaching to pluck it out. Kuroko says something but Kagami doesn't catch it, so he repeats himself._

_"I love you, Kagami-kun."_

_Kagami was flustered and responded with a "w-what?" and after seeing Kuroko sigh, he met his eyes, dark red and sky blue, and stated, quietly and with surety, that he loved him too._

_Kuroko smiled, a genuine smile, and as small as it was, it made Kagami's heart grow wings and fly away into the green fields of sunshine and rainbows._

_But suddenly, it grew dark, and Kagami was falling, falling and falling. He reached up to try and grab something, but to no avail, he continued to fall._

_He heard a single world in the darkness, whispered by a soft voice._

_"Goodbye, Kagami-kun."_

 

Kagami jolts forward, breathing heavily.

 

The clock reads 2:55 pm, and Kuroko will be home any minute. He'll be mad, no doubt.

 

"Kagami-san."

 

Speak of the devil.

 

"HOLY---! Kuroko, you really need to stop that!"

 

"Kagami-san, this is my home. I can do whatever I please. Now, did you find a job?"

 

Kuroko takes a quick glance around the room and sighs.

 

"Or did you sleep again?"

 

"...I have jet lag!"

 

"Kagami-san."

 

Kagami huffs. "I know, I know. Off to the Animal Shelter..." He shuffles to the door, this time grabbing his sweatshirt before heading out. Kuroko follows, locking the door behind them.

 

"It's a short fifteen minute walk from here." Kuroko says, starting down the street.

 

"Is everything that close in this town?" Kagami stretches with a yawn.

 

Kuroko shrugs, "My commute to work is a twenty minute car ride."

 

"Where do you work?" Kagami asks, realizing he doesn't even know what the other man does for a living.

 

"A law firm."

 

"You're a lawyer?" Kagami had imagined him as a preschool teacher or something of the sorts, not a lawyer of all things.

 

"Yes, Kagami-san." Kuroko seems annoyed.

 

"O-oh..." Kagami trails off. The last thing he should be doing is offending Kuroko.

 

The rest of the walk is relatively silent, with Kagami occasionally making conversation, asking about the weather or their former teammates. He learns that Kiyoshi and Hyuuga own a daycare, and laughs, because Hyuuga around kids is an amusing image. He also learns that the shelter they're headed to is managed by none other than their former coach, Riko.

 

The shelter itself is relatively large, the sign outside reading “Aida Shelter for Homeless Animals.”

 

They enter and there's a women with light brown hair messily put into a bun, a red clip holding back her bangs.

 

"Ah, Kuroko-kun, good evening."

 

"Good evening, Riko-chan."

 

"E-ehh? Riko???" Kagami stares at her, surprised at how different she looks.

 

Riko's eyebrow twitches, "Ahaha, it's been a while, Kagami-kun." She scribbles something on the clipboard in her hands. "You're looking for a job?"

 

"Y-yeah." He stutters, hearing a bark from a little far off.

 

"One that doesn't involve the animals?" Riko asks.

 

"Just...no dogs, please." Kagami says.

 

"Well, there are two openings," Riko holds up her index finger, "One; you can work reception. You would answer phone calls and sit at that desk, welcoming people." She points in the direction of a wood desk. "Or, Two," Another finger goes up, "You can be a janitor. Just the usually brooming and sweeping. You have to stay a little late to lock up. The pay is the same for both."

 

Kagami thinks for a moment. He's never been very good with people, and cleaning seems like its just easier to do.

 

"Um...janitor, I guess."

 

Riko nods. "Got it." More scribbling.

 

"Is that it?" Kagami asked, he was expecting more questions.

 

"Well, as long as you aren't a crazy serial killer, the job is yours." Riko says with a light smile.

 

"Oh, uh, thank you, then." Kagami nods his head.

 

"No problem, Kagami-kun. You start on Monday." There's another bark from the same direction as before. Riko sighs, mumbling something about how terrible Furihata was with animals. "I have to go deal with something, but I'll see you next week." She runs off, waving to them as she goes.

 

"See, Kagami-san, that didn't take much time at all." Kuroko tells him as they exit.

 

"Yeah, yeah..."

 

"There's a family restaurant nearby, would you like to get dinner?"

 

Kagami stops walking and blinks at Kuroko, "You wouldn't mind?"

 

Kuroko nods, "I don't feel like cooking tonight."

 

Kagami laughs, "Like you would cook anyway."

 

Kuroko huffs and continues on, heading into the busier part of town.

 

Kagami steps into stride beside him, glancing at his pale hand, resisting the urge to grab it in his own.

 

He lets out a sigh. He knew Kuroko wouldn't give in that easily.

 

These things don't exactly happen overnight.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~ ^.^


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GoM are terrible spies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um..hello~ I hope you like the chapter~

"Kagami-san, what would you like?"

 

The redhead flips through the menu, not minding the obviously impatient look apparent on the waitress' face.

 

"Hm..." After a few more moments, Kagami finally decides on a miso soup. And two plates of curry. And three bowls of rice.

 

Kuroko silently thanked the gods this place was very reasonably priced; that tiger appetite of Kagami was still there.

 

Kuroko nods a thanks as the waitress walks away.

 

"What did you get?" Kagami asks, sipping at the drinks they had been brought.

 

"A vanilla milkshake."

 

Kagami laughs. "They sell those here?"

 

Kuroko huffs and nods, "Of course."

 

Kagami laughs again, and his heart seems to flutter just a bit at the hint of a smile on Kuroko.

 

Kagami's mouth forms into a small smile of its own, and it's far too fond for Kuroko's liking.

 

"Kagami-san."

 

"Y-yeah?" He stutters at the sternness in Kuroko's voice.

 

Kuroko looks like he's about to say something when he spots movement outside the window.

 

He sees a head of blonde hair, and suddenly a tan hand appears, shoving the head under the cover of the bushes.

 

"Kuroko?"

 

The waitress then comes over with their orders, casting an unfriendly eye at Kagami as she places multiple plates of food in front of him.

 

"Thank you." Kagami says, smiling.

 

She smiles back, but it's harsh, and Kagami shudders as she turns away from then to help a few other diners.

 

"Thank you for the food." Kagami mumbles before taking a bite, and wondering what it was Kuroko wanted going to say.

 

___________________________

 

"Idiot! They'll see you!" Aomine hisses, hunching behind the bushes.

 

"But then I can't see them!" Kise complains.

 

Aomine huffs, "So?"

 

"That's the whole reason Akashicchi sent us here!"

 

"This plan was stupid."

 

"We're gathering information, Aominecchi!"

 

"What does Akashi need to know? He has all the info he needs."

 

"Nuh-uh! There's one thing no one knows!" Kise states.

 

"And what's that?" Aomine asks.

 

"How Kurokocchi feels."

 

Aomine rolls his eyes. "And how are we supposed to figure that out?"

 

"By observing him!"

 

"Right."

 

"Aominecchi, at least pretend you care!"

 

"..."

 

"Aominecchi!!"

 

___________________________

 

"Ne, Shin-chan, those two are being really loud." Takao whispers.

 

"Ignore them."

 

The two were seated across the restaurant from Kagami and Kuroko, a booth situated into a well hidden corner.

 

Takao sighs. "Akashi told us his plan was to observe the two and to separate them at all costs, but how are we supposed to split them up?"

 

"Using their weak points." Midorima says, taking a sip of the tea he ordered.

 

"Weak points?"

 

"Yes. Kagami's weak point is Kuroko."

 

"Then what's Kuroko's?"

 

"...I am not sure."

 

Takao huffs, nibbling on his mochi.

"Is that we're trying to find out?"

 

Midorima nods. "More or less, yes."

 

Takao leans forward, elbows on the table, inches from the other man's face, and sticks out his lower lip in a pout, "When will we get alone time? Shouldn't this be a vacation?"

 

Midorima turns a faint red, and sighs, "I'm sure we'll get some alone time tonight."

 

Takao grins, "Hurray!"

 

Midorima shakes his head, "Tsch", but is smiling nevertheless.

 

His gaze reverts to the two across the restaurant, and his eyes narrow.

 

He could've sworn that there was a smile on their old phantom's face.

 

A thought comes across his mind but he pushes it aside.

 

'If he's happy, why are we trying to take that away?'

  
  


___________________________

 

Akashi sits in a black car, a mile down the road. Momoi sits in the passenger seat, itching to go see Kuroko.

 

Akashi sighs, flipping his phone open to see a message from Kise.

 

“Aominecchi is being mean!”

 

He shuts it, not bothering to respond.

 

"Akashi--"

 

He turns and holds his gaze, "Why did you come?"

 

"Kuroko--"

 

"No. We aren't here to see him, only to observe."

 

Momoi sighs. "Fiiine."

 

"Perhaps when everything is sorted out, you can meet with him."

 

"Ah, yaaay!"

 

Akashi's lip curls up into a tiny smile.

 

It's been nearly ten years for the others, but he never stopped keeping tabs on Kuroko.

 

He couldn't say if he wanted to help, or mess around.

 

He did bring Kagami back, and he would like Kuroko to return to his former self, not this closed off, shell of a man.

 

But, whose good was that for?

 

And why was he now trying to take Kagami away?

 

He was testing him, Akashi had decided. He wants to see if Kagami is more than just a talented basketball player.

 

Maybe, if he can make Kuroko truly happy, change him, then he is more than that.

 

And then, maybe, he'll be worth keeping around.

 

___________________________

 

"Is Kuroko really that different from before?" Himuro asks the tall purple haired man.

 

He nods, staring out of the cafe window, across the street to the restaurant where the others were.

 

"How so? He seems the same."

 

"Kuro-chin...won't smile. His face is bitter, like black coffee."

 

Himuro raises an eyebrow but goes with it. After all, Murasakibara was Kuroko's teammate at some point.

 

There was just something he couldn't see.

 

___________________________

 

It was in Kuroko's eyes, the way they were a darker blue, no longer the endless sky.

 

It was in his voice, more soft spoken than before, quiet, timid unless on the job.

 

It was in his presence, the way he wished to not be noticed, rather than doing it on purpose, only being known when he wished.

 

It was in the laughs that rarely came.

 

It was in his smile, the way it never showed.

 

It was his everything, slowly falling away, piece by piece, as the people who made him fell away as well.

 

But, slowly, it was coming back.

 

They saw it that day, as he sat in the restaurant.

 

All of them did.

 

The way his hardened expression would suddenly soften, the way he would almost smile.

 

The way he was almost trying not to.

 

Akashi got all of their texts at the same time, and he wondered, wondered if Kuroko would ever fully let his walls down again.

 

And Akashi is upset with himself, upset with his former teammates, for they allowed those walls to form.

 

The texts all read the same,

 

“He's happy.”

 

___________________________

 

Kuroko noticed the familiar faces, but ignored them for the time, deciding he'd contact Akashi later.

 

"Kagami-san, are you ready to go?"

 

Kagami nods, collecting his sweatshirt before standing up.

 

He would have insisted he pay, but, he couldn't have.

 

Kuroko leaves some cash and stands as well, exiting with Kagami close behind.

 

As he takes a step out, he bumps into a tall dark haired man.

 

"Hey, watch it--Kuroko? What are you---KAGAMI?!"

 

"Hyuuga-senpai...?!"

 

The man with glasses laughs. "I was on my way home, picking up some pizza. Teppei was in the mood."

 

"Kiyoshi-senpai...?" Kagami remembers Kuroko telling him that Kiyoshi and Hyuuga were together and ran a daycare.

 

"Why don't you two come over? Teppei wanted to talk to you, Kuroko. And I'm sure he'd love to see you, Kagami. We have a lot to catch up on."

 

Kuroko doesn’t pause long at all before he says, "I don't see why not."

 

Kagami shrugs and nods.

 

"I'll call him now." Hyuuga hands the pizza to Kagami who accepts it with a huff, and pulls out his phone. He talks into it quietly, occasionally raising his voice in apparent annoyance, but Kagami notices how happy he looks.

 

"Okay, let's go." Hyuuga says, and he continues down the street, the two others close behind.

___________________________

 

“Akashicchi, they're leaving!!”

 

“Let them. That's enough for today”

 

___________________________

 

"Oi, Teppei, I'm home." Hyuuga slips off his shoes and hangs his coat, stepping into the small, but no doubt cozy, apartment.

 

"Ah, Junpei--Kuroko?" His eyes then flicker to the third man.

 

"Kagami...?!"

 

Kagami grins, "Kiyoshi-senpai, it's nice to see you again."

  
Kiyoshi stares wide eyed before smiling, his eyes twinkling. "Come in, we have quite a bit to catch up on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things are beginning to be revealed. Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo~ um, oh! thank you all again for the kudos and comments, it makes me so incredibly to get any type of feedback! i hope you like this chapter~ ^.^

"Dammit!"

 

"Hm? What's wrong, Junpei?"

 

Hyuuga sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I left my wallet at the pizza place."

 

Kiyoshi laughs. "Is it closed?"

 

"Nah, it’ll be open late tonight." Hyuuga slides his shoes back on. "Might as well go and get it now."

 

"Hyuuga-san, I'll come with you." Kuroko says.

 

To tell the truth, he'd rather not spend alone time with Kiyoshi and Kagami.

 

Kiyoshi eyes Kuroko, raising his right eyebrow as the man zips up his coat.

 

Hyuuga shares a look with his boyfriend,

 

_is this okay?_

_yes, i need to talk with kagami_

_okay, don't screw up_

_yes, sir_

 

Hyuuga rolls his eyes, and Kiyoshi smiles.

 

"You guys are so weird." Kagami comments off handedly, shifting his glance between the two.

 

Kiyoshi grins, ruffling the younger one's hair. "Not really."

 

Hyuuga scoffs before leaving, Kuroko close behind.

 

The door shuts softly and the two are left in silence.

 

"Kagami---"

 

"I know I'm stupid, geez, I'm sorry." Kagami groans.

 

Kiyoshi lets out a light hearted chuckle. "That makes things easier."

 

Kagami huffs.

 

"How have you been, Kagami?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"We're meeting for the first time in a while! It'd be rude to jump right in to your, erm, dilemma."

 

"I...uh, guess I'm good."

 

"Good? That's all?"

 

"Tired?"

 

"What have you been up to the last few years?"

 

"Basketball, mostly. I had a scholarship to a university in America. Got a degree in nutrition. I played pro after I graduated and now here I am."

 

"So not much?" Kiyoshi laughs.

 

"Guess not." Kagami mumbles. "What about you? I heard you run a daycare?"

 

"Yup! Me and Junpei~ Sakurai-kun works there as well. It's a small place. Junpei said since we can't adopt our own kids we should open a daycare." Kiyoshi smiles fondly.

 

"Hyuuga-san said that?" Kagami chuckles.

 

"He knew how much I wanted a little girl. He's a very kind person at heart, you know." Kiyoshi nods.

 

"I'm sure he is." Kagami says, only a tiny hint of sarcasm evident.

 

"There's a little girl there, she's the only one not afraid of Junpei. They get along so nicely, and Junpei's really sweet to her. The other day she tripped and hurt her arm, and Junpei thought no one was looking, so he gave the injury a kiss and bandaged her up. He really is kind. That's why I love him~"

 

Kagami smiles as Kiyoshi seems to sparkle talking about his boyfriend.

 

"Say, Kagami, do you still love Kuroko?"

 

"...EH?" Kagami sputters, spilling the tea Kiyoshi had brought him.

 

"Do you?" Kiyoshi pushes.

 

"Y-yeah, of course I do!"

 

"Then why in the world did you not call him? Why didn't you talk to him? Why did you ignore him? Do you know how hurt he was, Kagami? He was so broken.”

 

Kiyoshi tone is soft, but unyielding, and it makes the red head flinch.

 

_broken_

 

The word rings in his ears. Kuroko, broken?

 

"Kagami, he's quick to understand others but not himself. You know that. He waited so long. Why? Why would you make him wait if you love him?" Kiyoshi's staring, his eyes wide and curious.

 

"...because I wasn't worth it."

 

"Hm?"

 

"I wanted to be better for him."Kagami isn’t looking Kiyoshi in the eye anymore.

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"I...I'm not like Kuroko, or you, or even Hyuuga-san. I can't do anything well other than play basketball. I was so used to being Kuroko's light, used to shining because he was there, I had to prove to myself I could do it on my own. I realized I could, and I was able to, but..."

 

"Yes?"

 

"It wasn't enough. Kuroko would be moving on, he had gone to a university, and didn't continue basketball. If I wanted to be with him, I had to grow even stronger. I wanted to...I wanted to be able to support Kuroko with everything I have. I wanted him to admire me, to think I'm amazing."

 

"Kagami, I don't understand. Why wouldn't you call?"

 

"I didn't want to hear his voice. It'd make me want to come back, and I couldn't do that until I proved myself worthy. So I worked and trained harder than ever before. And I finally did it. I'm good enough to walk beside him."

 

"You...you're an idiot, wow. Kagami, you’re _really_ dumb."

 

"Ehh?"

 

"Kuroko didn't care. You wasted ten years worrying over nothing. You idiot..." Kiyoshi sighs. "Do you really think he ever thought you weren't good enough?"

 

"No...but...I needed to know I was. I couldn't have him be by my side one day and then leave the next."

 

"Kagami, he wouldn't. But, it appears you would."

 

"W-what?"

  
  


"You left him. For years and years. I think... you lost sight of what was important."

 

"I...I just...didn't want him to leave..."

 

Kiyoshi sighs, and smiles softly. "I know. I think I understand, but still, it was foolish. You have to fix this, you know."

 

"I'm trying..."

 

"Good. Junpei and I are here for you, you know."

 

"Yeah, yeah." Kagami says, scratching the back of his head.

 

Kiyoshi nods, sipping his tea. "And don't forget it~"

 

A few more minutes pass before the door opens and Hyuuga and Kuroko enter.

 

"Ah, time for pizza!" Kiyoshi grins, opening the box now that the others are back.

 

They catch up on things, Kagami retells the tale of his past, not including the reason why he stayed away. He tells a story from college, how one night his roommate woke him up at one am, covered in a red substance, moaning about how it was an accident. Needless to say, he was terrified and punched the guy. Unfortunately, the date was April 1st, and the red substance was ketchup. His roommate moved out the next week, dragging his suitcase and rubbing his still aching nose.

 

Hyuuga found this hilarious and Kiyoshi tried feeling sympathy, patting his back.

 

Hyuuga and Kiyoshi tell Kagami more about their daycare, they tell him about how the kids love Kuroko. Kuroko seems to get embarrassed at the topic, and brings up how the pizza tastes in an effort to change it.

 

They don't talk about what's going on between Kuroko and Kagami, their conversation is light-hearted, and Kagami is relieved that his upperclassmen haven't changed so much that things are awkward.

 

It gets late, and they their goodnights. Kiyoshi had convinced Kuroko to let Kagami stay with him until he has enough money to rent his own place, and Kuroko huffed at that, saying that by then he would be able to access the money he earned playing basketball.

 

The two shuffle out of the apartment, and walk home in a comfortable silence.

 

Movement in the bushes catches Kagami's eyes, and he glances over, and sees a mop of purple hair. He also notices a head of black hair, more rustling, and then they both disappear from sight.

 

"Kagami-san?"

 

Kagami shakes his head out of his daze and turns to face Kuroko, "Hm?"

 

"We're almost home."

 

_Home, huh?_

 

"I know, I, um, saw a rabbit in the bushes." He mumbles.

 

"Kagami-san...you get distracted very easily."

 

Kagami huffs, running a hand through his hair.

 

Once they arrive, Kuroko says he's headed to bed, and shuffles away.

 

Kagami plops himself on the couch and whips out his phone, scrolling through his (three) contacts to find Himuro's number. He hits call and waits three rings until the other man picks up.

 

"Taiga?"

 

"Yo, Tatsuya."

 

"You see, um, I'm traveling---"

 

"Are they all here?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"All of the miracles. The huge purple guy was with you."

 

"Atsushi---" "Kaga-chin?"

 

"Um, hello...?"

 

"Kaga-chiiin, how are you? Are you eating properly? Don't eat Kuro-chin, I know he's sweet."

 

"Okay..."

 

"Gimme the phone...Oi, Bakagami, if you lay a hand on Tetsu--"

 

"Kagamicchi, hellooo~!" "KISE I WAS TALKING TO HIM!"

 

"Hello, Kagami, the phone seems to have landed on my lap, how are you?"

 

"Kagami, are you really staying with Kuroko?"

 

"Takao, give the phone back."

 

"IT'S MY PHONE!"

 

Kagami holds the phone away from his ear and cringes at the sound of Himuro's voice.

 

"Sorry, um, here, talk to Akashi-sam."

 

"Okay--wait, what?" Kagami says quietly, not wanting to disturb Kuroko.

 

"Hello, Taiga."

 

"U-um, hi."

 

"No need to sound so scared. I'd like to have a nice talk with you, I can explain things as well. Are you available tomorrow at noon?" Akashi's voice is cold, and Kagami shivers.

 

"Uh, yeah."

 

"Good. A car will come to pick you up a little before then."

 

"Wait, do you know where I'm staying?"

 

"Tetsuya's, right?"

 

"Y-yes..." How close was he watching him?

 

"Wonderful, we're on the same page then."

 

_Not really,_ Kagami thinks. 

 

"You should go to bed now, Taiga. I will see you tomorrow."

 

Kagami hears some shuffling and Himuro's voice is now on the other end, "Things are kind of complicated, but it'll make sense soon enough. I don't entirely understand the situation either."

 

"Okay...I think."

 

"Mm. You should go to sleep, Taiga." Himuro says.

 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, _Mom_."

 

Himuro chuckles softly. "Goodnight, Taiga."

 

"Night, Tatsuya." Kagami hangs up with a sigh.

 

He didn't honestly think all of the Miracles would be involved in whatever it was Akashi was up to, and he wasn't sure what to think of anything right now.

  
Kagami settles down into the couch and pulls a blanket over his head, taking only a few minutes to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading~


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami meets the GoM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> augh i have no good reason for why this chapter is late it was beta'd and everything but i went out of town and oops ahah sorry etto i hope you like it!

Kagami quickly puts his sneakers on, trying to be as silent as possible. It was seven am, and Kuroko did not have work, giving him no reason to be awake at this ungodly hour.

 

"Kagami-san?"

 

Kagami jumps, startled by the voice.

 

"G-good morning, Kuroko." He stutters, not wanting to look towards the man and make eye contact.

 

"What are you doing?" Kuroko questions, rubbing his tired eyes.

 

Kagami turns to glance at him, and his breath hitches. Kuroko's adorable as ever, his light blue pajamas perfectly matching the color of his hair, which is sticking up in ways that defy gravity. His eyes are half-lidded, and when he walks over to Kagami, his movements are slow.

 

"I-I'm going out for a run."

 

"It's cold. And why would you go running in that?" Kuroko gestures to Kagami's clothes.

 

"I-um..." He had dressed nice for the occasion, a pair of khaki's and a white dress shirt with a burgundy sweatervest over it. something to gain Akashi's approval. What he needed it for, he wasn’t exactly sure yet.

 

"Does Kagami-san have a date?"

 

"N-no, I do not!!" He exclaims, straightening out his shirt. "I have...a meeting!"

 

"With who?" Kuroko sounds skeptical, probably with good reason. Perhaps also a little jealous; Kagami hopes, anyway.

 

"Why do you care?" Kagami huffs, regretting his words just a bit after saying them.

 

"I think it's good to know where you are at, Kagami-san." Kuroko says sternly. "Should I remind you whose roof you're staying under?"

 

"Kuroko, please, I can explain later. I'm going to miss the train."

 

"Kagami-san." Kuroko stares him down with his big blue eyes.

 

"I promise! I will fix things, I swear!" He stumbles out the door, and turns around to say one last thing, "I will make you love me, again!"

 

Kuroko sighs and his cheeks tint a light red at how openly Kagami says those sort of things.

 

He sighs as he shuffles to the door, closing it before heading back to bed.

 

It seems that hasn't changed about Kagami. he's still determined to achieve what he wants.

 

Could Kuroko honestly fall for the same person twice?

 

Maybe, he thinks.

 

Maybe.

 

___________

 

There's a black car--limo, waiting for Kagami outside. He walks towards it with a little hesitation, not sure what to expect.

 

The car's door bursts open and a man throws his arms around Kagami, he can only make out a blonde head.

 

"Kagamicchi!!!!"

 

"Kise! Get back, idiot!" Aomine huffs, sticking his head out the door.

 

Kise skips back to the car and hops in, dragging Kagami with him.

 

"Oi, stupid, long time no see." Aomine grins, throwing an arm around the other man's shoulders and getting him in a headlock, giving him a noogie.

 

Kagami shifts uncomfortably, thrown off at his weird form of affection.

 

"U-um, hi." Kagami manages.

 

"The others are at the house~" Kise sits beside Aomine, and Aomine releases Kagami, instead wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist and pulling him closer.

 

Kagami raises an eyebrow at that but figures he shouldn't think about it too much.

 

"Kagamicchi, what have you been up to?"

 

He sighs, and tells them the same story he told Kiyoshi and Hyuuga last night, leaving out the bit about giving his roommate a real shiner.

 

"Ah! We're here!" Kise jumps out of the car and Aomine follows behind him.

 

Kagami swings his legs out of the car, and looks up to see the house--- _mansion_.

 

Aomine laughs as Kagami's jaw drops, "Hurry up, he doesn't like waiting."

 

Kagami gulps, standing and wandering down the long pathway leading up to the housemansion.

 

"Yo, Taiga." Himuro stands at the entrance, leaning against the doorframe.

 

Kagami sighs with relief at a more familiar face. "Tatsuya."

 

"Sorry about this. It's kinda crazy, I know. Atsushi dragged me here with him from Paris." Himuro smiles at the thought of the childish man.

 

"It's been a while, huh." Kagami murmurs.

 

"Only three years since I visited you in America. It's not like we haven't been in contact." Himuro tells him, starting down a hall, Kagami following.

 

They pass Midorima, who nods his head in acknowledgment, and Takao, who grins and says a loud hello, trying to stop and chat, but is dragged away by his boyfriend.

 

"Do you get along with all of them? They're kinda weird." Kagami says offhandedly.

 

Himuro shrugs, "They aren't too bad, and yes, they're a little weird," he smiles before continuing, "but in a way that makes you smile. You know, in a good way."

 

They stop outside a room, and Himuro knocks. "He's here."

 

A voice responds, "Send him in, then."

 

Himuro offers Kagami a sympathetic smile, "Good luck, Taiga."

 

Taiga only nods in response before heading in, doing his best to hide his fear. The first time he met Akashi, he had nearly lost an eye. He had many reasons to be scared.

 

The man seated at the desk has the same sharp eyes and bright red hair he had ten years ago, but there's something about him that's definitely changed.

 

Is it his demeanor? Is he even more terrifying than before?

 

Kagami can't pinpoint what it is exactly. Maybe just ten years of isolation and holding only power over others made him harsher and colder, if that's possible.

 

"Take a seat, Taiga."

 

Kagami shuffles over to the chair opposite Akashi and sits down, deciding on folding his hands in his lap after much contemplating.

 

"Um...what did you want to talk about?"

 

"Tetsuya."

 

"Kuroko? What about him?"

 

"As you know, it's thanks to me that you had the opportunity to see him again." Akashi starts off with.

 

"Y-yeah, I appreciate it."

 

"But, I think it's time you told me what your intentions are. I need to determine whether I agree with them or not."

 

Kagami doesn't want to know what would happen if he didn't agree with them.

 

"Well, I love Kuroko and I want to be with him." Kagami blushes when he realizes the bluntness in his tone.

 

"And? What makes you think it's okay for you to come back after being gone so long?" Akashi leans forward with his elbows on the desk and rests his chin in his hands.

 

"I...I want him to forgive me."

 

"How do you plan on doing that?" Akashi asks.

 

"I don't know...I'll take it slow, I guess."

 

"Taiga, tell me why you were gone for these past years."

 

Kagami huffs, caught in between wondering why he had to answer Akashi and deciding to just do it and make this whole thing a little easier. "I needed to prove myself worthy."

 

"Hm?"

 

"For Kuroko. I wanted to be good enough for him. So I spent those years trying to become someone I knew Kuroko would love, and not let go of." Kagami sighs. "But I guess that was stupid of me… Kuroko isn't the type of person who would leave me because I wasn't 'good enough'."

 

"Ah, so that's why." Akashi nods his head.

 

"Um..." Kagami isn't sure what to say next.

 

"And you still truly love Tetsuya?"

 

"Yes." His voice doesn't crack, it's firm, and he's so very certain about this, he knows he still loves him. Kuroko hasn't changed, he's still the quiet-not-shy, calm and cute, straight-forward, strange man he fell in love with ten years ago.

 

Akashi thinks about how the others said that Kuroko was happy, and thinks that maybe Kagami could be good for him, bring Kuroko out of his shell.

 

"Tetsuya hasn't forgiven you yet?"

 

Kagami shakes his head. "No..."

 

Akashi smirks, "We can help you with that."

 

"What?" Kagami doesn't mean to sound so surprised but he can't help himself.

 

"I think you will do Tetsuya good."

 

"So...?" Kagami's confused.

 

"Go home for today, I will personally see to it that Tetsuya forgives you."

 

"Oh, um, thanks I guess." Kagami says dumbly.

 

Akashi stands and Kagami follows suit. "The car will take you back."

 

Kagami only nods and trails behind the shorter man who walks out to the car. He doesn't see any of the others on the way out, and he feels a little relieved.

 

The ride back is silent and Kagami wonders why Akashi is even going back with him.

 

_Does he want to talk to Kuroko? Oh god I hope not._

 

His worries go away when they pull in the apartment complex's parking lot and Akashi stays in the car.

 

"I will see you later, Taiga."

 

Kagami shudders slightly at the thought of seeing him again. "See ya."

 

He walks up to Kuroko's apartment with a sigh, and knocks on the door. Kuroko opens it a few moments later, the phone held to his hear. He moves away and Kagami enters, closing the door behind him.

 

Kuroko puts the phone down and turns to Kagami, his expression is unreadable as ever, but he does look faintly confused.

 

"Kise-kun just called me."

 

Uh-oh.

 

"We should talk, Kagami-san."

___________

 

Akashi angrily tells the driver to go when he suddenly stops. His chauffeur apologizes, saying a stray cat wandered in front of the car.  

 

Akashi sighs and gets out, despite the driver's protests. He spots the kitten, tiny and lost, and scoops up the meowing thing in his arms.

 

He hops back into the car and tells the driver to go to the pet shelter, he saw on coming into town.

 

His driver complies, albeit confused at his boss' apparent kindness.

 

Akashi takes long strides into the shelter, the kitten terrified and mewling angrily.

 

He sees the back of a light brown haired man at reception and goes towards him, holding out the kitten. "I found this."

 

"O-oh!" The man turns around quickly. "S-sorry! I work in the back, um, I'll go get someone---" before he can finish, the kitten jumps from Akashi's arms and lands on the employee, who quickly catches her.

 

Akashi eyes the name tag, it reads "Furihata Kouki". It sounds vaguely familiar, but if he couldn't remember, it was no one Akashi needed to know.

 

"Ah..." Furihata pets the kitten softly and she purrs contently.

 

Furihata finally meets the other man's eyes and he nearly drops the kitten in his arms. "O-oh my god, are you...Akashi-san??"

 

"Hm? Yes, I am."

 

"O-oh, you probably don't remember me, I'm Furihata." He couldn't believe that the guy he had a stupid dumb crush on high school---even though he found the man terrifying, he had pretty eyes and was really amazing at basketball, which was a perfectly logical reason to like someone, Furihata believed---was here.

 

"Mm, I do." Akashi nods, not entirely lying.

 

A short brunet girl appears besides Furihata, and eyes Akashi and the squirming kitten in her employee's arms.

 

"I'll take that." She says, scooping up the kitten.

 

"Furihata, you can go now. Mitobe says he'd lock up."

 

Furihata doesn't think Mitobe said anything but he shrugs and goes with it. "Okay."

 

Akashi has turned to leave when Furihata says his name.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Um, do you want to get something to eat?" His brown eyes are wide and hopeful.

 

Akashi stares confused. _He isn't scared of me?_ "Sure, why not." He finds himself saying.

 

Furihata is both a little terrified and thrilled.

 

He tells Akashi to wait two seconds while he grabs his belongings.

 

Before long, they both exit. Akashi tells his driver that he'll call him when he decides to head home. Furihata stares wide eyes at the shiny car.

 

"Well, are we going?" Akashi starts walking.

 

Furihata nods, "M-mhmm!", and he quickly begins walking beside Akashi.

 

_This was very unexpected_ , Furihata thinks.

  
_Must be my lucky day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAH SURPRISE AKAFURI YEASSSH i originally planned this story to be eleven chapters but it might turn out longer ahah thanks for reading~!


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami goes to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM TRAASH it's been too long since i updated oops um hopefully i'll post the next chapter soon eheh i hope you like this chapter~ AND WOWOW THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS ^.^

"What did Kise want?" Kagami asks as he pulls at the collar of his shirt and swallows.

 

"He told me I should forgive you and that you sounded very sincere when you spoke with 'Akashicchi'. He also said that you're a ‘bakagamicchi' for leaving with the 'stupid' excuse you told 'Akashicchi'." Kuroko looks mildly confused with his own explanation.

 

"O-oh, um..."

 

"Also, Aomine-kun called me as well."

 

"H-he did?"

 

"Yes. He said I should go out with you and that you are an idiot but I should accept your apology anyway." Kuroko narrows his eyes, "In fact, Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun said something similar."

 

_Them, too? What did Akashi tell them?_

 

"They said that you would make me happy again..." Kuroko mumbles, and his eyes go distant and misty.

 

Kagami wants to punch himself in the guts, because he knows he's the reason behind that look he hates on Kuroko's face. He resists the urge to pull the smaller man into his arms and kiss the top of his--no doubt fluffy like a bunny's--head.

 

"Where were you, Kagami-san?"

 

"U-um...Akashi..." Kagami stutters.

 

Kuroko sighs, shaking his head slightly. "You can explain later. Let's eat dinner."

 

"A-ah, okay." Kagami shuffles in from where he's standing in the doorway. He takes a seat at the table and smiles as Kuroko sits opposite him.

 

"Kagami-san, do not eat so much." Kuroko states, picking at his own rice.

 

"Why not?" Kagami asks, stuffing his face.

 

"You will gain weight. I understand you no longer play basketball professionally, but you should still watch your health."

 

"I-I'm healthy!" Kagami stammers. "I'll keep on running and maybe go to the gym..."

 

"You really should, Kagami-san." Kuroko says, a smile visibly forming.

 

"Are you calling me fat, Kuroko?” Kagami grunts, shoveling more food into his mouth.

 

Kuroko shakes his head, “Not at all, Kagami-san,” and says a quiet "thank you for the food", before carrying his now empty plate to the sink. He had somehow finished before Kagami,  the likely cause being he didn't take thirds or fourths.

 

"Kagami-san, your first day of work is tomorrow." Kuroko says, rolling his sleeves up. Kagami's breath catches when he glances at the other man's arms, pale as the rest of the him.

 

"I'm just going to be a janitor." Kagami mumbles, carrying his dishes to the kitchen. "Let me help with that."

 

Kuroko doesn't refuse and they settle into a pattern of Kuroko washing and Kagami drying.

 

If Kagami brushes his hands against Kuroko's when taking a plate it was most definitely an accident. Kuroko's too intent on cleaning to notice, however.

 

Kagami finds himself smiling at Kuroko's silly determined expression. Just when doing the dishes, he looks like he's giving it all.

 

"Kiyoshi-san called me too..."

 

"EH?? What did he say?" Kagami sputters.

 

"Try guessing, Kagami-san." Kuroko says, slightly teasingly.

 

"Him too?"

 

"Really, where _did_ you go today?" Kuroko smiles, his tone barely noticeable as sarcasm.

 

But Kagami sees the tiny smile and laughs along, "Where didn’t I go, you mean."

 

Kagami is relieved that he can still laugh like this with him.

 

Kuroko, he thinks, hasn't changed too much.

 

And, as he had told Akashi, he had no doubt in his mind he still loves him.

 

______________

 

Kagami woke early, preparing eggs for breakfast. Kuroko shuffles into the kitchen half past seven, his hair still a mess and his pajamas wrinkled.

 

"Work starts at eight. Only for today though. Usually I won't have to go to

till around five in the evening." Kagami says, setting an egg on a plate for the other man.

 

Kuroko yawns and accepts the plate, continuing on his way to the dining table.

 

Kagami ate quickly before excusing himself to the bathroom. He had decided not to bother dressing nice, and got ready quickly enough.

 

Kuroko was still in the kitchen when he left, flipping through that day's paper.

 

"See ya, Kuroko." Kagami pops his head in before walking out.

 

Kuroko nods at him, "Good luck at work," and takes a sip of his coffee.

 

Two spoons of sugar and quite a bit of milk, Kagami wonders why he doesn't just drink milk and sugar in the mornings. Must be the caffeine he's after.

 

The weather is nippy, but Kagami doesn't mind it in his sweatshirt, and the walk to work is short.

 

As soon as he enters, he's greeted by Riko, "Ah! Kagami! Good morning! All ready for your first day on the job?"

 

"Yup."

 

"You don't sound enthusiastic." She huffs and crosses her arms.

 

"I'm supposed to be?" Enthusiastic? He's going to be a _janitor_ for crying out loud.

 

"First Furihata doesn't show, and now you're all..." Riko sighs, pushing her bangs out of face. Her hairclip is missing today.

 

"Furihata?" Kagami asks.

 

"Mm. Kouki. From high school. He's supposed to come early and be here in case someone drops an animal off during the early hours, but he called saying he couldn't make it. I think he's sick...that's what he gets for going off with strange men..."

 

"U-um, Riko...?"

 

"Oh, ahah! Nevermind! He'll show up later. He works with the animals anyway." Riko hands Kagami a clipboard. "This is a map of the building. And this is a key to show what all the hallways are. Most hold animals, but some have storage and cleaning supplies. You'll need to know where those places are." Riko points to a hallway that's highlighted yellow. "This is where most of the janitorial supplies are. Your first job is to go through storage and get rid of any old junk and clean up the rooms. Got it?"

 

Kagami nods, "Yes, coach! I mean, uh, boss!"

 

Riko laughs and pats him on the back. "Well, off to work!"

 

______________

 

It takes Kagami three hours to sort through one fourth of the items in the first of a hallway of storage rooms. He doesn't know where all these old children's books came from or how old that Maji Burger wrapper was.

 

He decides to take a break, stumbling out of the room, and right into a shorter brown haired man.

 

"A-ah, I'm sorry---Kagami-kun? Oh! Riko was telling the truth! It's been a while!" Furihata grins at the other man.

 

"Oh, yo." Kagami stretches with a yawn.

 

"How have you been?" Furihata begins walking and Kagami follows.

 

"Pretty well. You?"

 

"Same here. Riko got me this job which has been great. Mitobe works here too! And Koganei, on the days Mitobe manages to bring him in."

 

_They all stayed close by, huh?_

 

"Are you staying with Kuroko-kun?" Furihata asks, turning down a hallway.

 

"O-oh, yeah. How'd you know...?"

 

"Akashi-san told me---oh, um, I, uh, um..." Furihata turns red, sputtering nonsense.

 

"Akashi?" Kagami raises an eyebrow.

 

"Well, he sort of showed up last night with this cat and then we went to dinner and um, yeah he told me about you." Furihata says all in a rush, not meeting the other's eyes.

 

"What'd he say?" Kagami has trouble believing Akashi would just tell Furihata everything.

 

"Well, I can't just tell you! He only told me because I promised I wouldn't say anything!" Furihata huffs.

 

"Let me guess...he told you that I came back for Kuroko and that he'll do what he can to make sure Kuroko forgives me?" Kagami asks.

 

"A-ah...yeah..." Furihata shifts his weight between his feet.

 

"Idiot..." Kagami sighs.

 

"Akashi-san isn't an idiot! He said he'd teach me to play shogi! And um...!" Furihata's blushing again and Kagami laughs.

 

"Yeah, okay. Now, go get back to work." Kagami tells him.

 

"Y-yes, sir!"

 

Furihata scurries away towards the sound of barking dogs. Kagami quickly retreats, eating his lunch before returning to work.

 

The day drags on, Kagami swears he's going to get allergies from all the dust in the storage rooms. Furihata and the others leave, leaving Kagami to lock up.

 

"But what if someone comes with an animal when no ones here?" Kagami had asked.

 

Riko shrugged, "No one comes by that late. Furihata usually comes at around five in the morning. If someone does bring a dog or cat, they leave it in a box out front."

 

Kagami frowns.

 

"It works out just fine!"

 

Kagami had nodded along, waving a goodbye to his boss as she pulled out of the parking lot.

 

The sun has set by the time Kagami leaves. He's tired, but relieved that nothing bad happened on his first day.

 

He thinks about what he'll make for dinner, maybe rice and curry? They had that last night, though, so maybe some meat? Maybe Kuroko had already eaten.

 

By the time he arrives, it's a little past ten.

 

He enters the apartment quietly in case Kuroko has gone to bed, but he’s still on the couch, watching the news.

 

"Ah, Kagami-san, your work day was long." Kuroko shuts off the tv and walks to where Kagami stands in the doorway.

 

"I guess. But most days it won't be this bad." Kagami informs him.

 

"Good."

 

Kagami swallows, shifting his glance to Kuroko, who now stands in front of him. "Is something wrong...?"

 

"Kagami-san, let's go for a walk."

 

"E-eh...EHHH???"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading~


	12. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are essentially resolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! please read the notes at the end! i hope you like this short chapter~

Kuroko isn't in a rush as he wraps his light blue scarf around his neck, and his movements are as quick and neat as ever, completely different than Kagami, who's fumbling with the buttons on his coat.

 

"S-should we take a flashlight? It's dark out." Kagami stutters.

 

"They are street lamps, so we should be fine." Kuroko says, stepping forward and doing the final button which Kagami cannot seem to get.

 

"O-okay..."

 

Kagami closes the door behind him as the exit, not feeling much of the cold air through his jacket.

 

"So, um..."

 

"Kagami-san."

 

"Yes...!"

 

Kuroko chuckles lightly, and Kagami can't help but grin at the sound.

 

"I spoke with Akashi-kun." Kuroko states, taking small strides beside Kagami.

 

"Mm, you did?" Kagami wonders what the other man told him.

 

"He said something very strange," Kuroko pauses for a moment, "...about why you were gone for so long."

 

"Oh..." _That._

 

"Was it true, Kagami-san? You thought you weren't good enough?" Kuroko stops walking and Kagami stumbles forward a bit before facing Kuroko.

 

"Ah...yeah. It was dumb, I know. I wasted so many years that I could've spent with you." Kagami sighs, his breath fogging.

 

"Kagami-san..." Kuroko steps forward, "I'm going to slap you now."

 

"H-huh--" Before he can process his words, a pale hand smacks him across his face. "Ow!!!"

 

Kuroko lowers his hand and shakes it out.

 

"What was that for?!"

 

"I needed to get out my anger. Kagami-san, I am upset you would think I believed you weren't 'worth it'." Kuroko stares at his red palm.

 

"I know. I know...I was...so stupid. Kuroko, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you for so long. I'm sorry I broke our promise. I'm sorry I can't be the person you need me to be. I'm sorry I'm dumb and stupid and a good for nothing light. God dammit, I'm sorry, Kuroko." Kagami runs a hand through his hair, his eyes downcast.

 

"Kagami-kun, thank you."

 

Kagami almost doesn't notice the use of the honorific.

 

"W-what did you say??"

 

"Thank you, Kagami-kun."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Thank you for realizing your mistake, and thank you for being you." Kuroko smiles softly.

 

"Kagami-kun, you were good enough. You were more than good enough. Dumb, dumb, Kagami-kun. I loved you, didn't I? I would not care if you became a professional basketball player or a dentist or a nursery school teacher. Because I loved you, nothing else. You, Kagami-kun."

 

"Kuroko..." Kagami says his name softly.

 

"Things have changed, maybe my feelings have as well, but you are still you, Kagami-kun."

 

"I still feel that way, you know. I was telling the truth." Kagami blushes, "I-I mean, um, well, I love you, Kuroko, I really do."

 

"Yes, but Kagami-kun, I do not love you anymore. Not in this moment." Kuroko feels guilty when Kagami flinches at his words.

 

"Do you think you could?" Kagami asks.

 

"I could very well fall in love with again." Kuroko states.

 

Kagami smiles.  I have a chance.

 

"Until then… could we..." Kagami trails off.

 

"Friends?" Kuroko offers.

 

Kagami nods, "Mm, friends."

 

Kagami wants to pull the other man into his arms, to kiss him along his jawline, and to never let go.

 

He sighs at the sight of Kuroko standing in front of him, streetlights mixed in with the moonlight, reflecting in his sky blue eyes, his nose is a light red and he pulls up his scarf to stay warm, rubbing his gloved hands together as well.

 

The fact that Kuroko is so _beautiful_ will make this whole 'friendship' thing very difficult.

 

They walk back in relative silence, and Kagami stares at Kuroko's hand, and reminds himself that he cannot reach out and grab it.

 

_Give him time._

_Maybe he really could love me again._

 

    

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo! 
> 
> thanks for reading this mess of a fic eheh and WOW A HUNDRED KUDOS uwahh i'm incredibly happy ^.^
> 
> i'm not really going to end the story here, eheh. i plan on writing a sequel! i'd really appreciate your guys thoughts! should i write one?
> 
> heh once again, thank you for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue is shooort, but the coming chapters will be longer, I promise! I'll also try updating at least once s week. Thank you for reading, and I appreciate any feedback~!


End file.
